nicktoonsofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Chum Bucket
The Chum Bucket is a fictional restaurant in the Nickelodeon cartoon, SpongeBob SquarePants. It is owned by Sheldon J. Plankton, Eugene H. Krabs' nemesis and located across the samw street from the Krusty Krab, which is far more successful than the Chum Bucket. The Chum Bucket's lack of business is not just because of the good food served at the Krusty Krab and the awful food at the Chum Bucket, but also because of the cruelty of Plankton to other residents of Bikini Bottom. Plankton has consistently tried to steal the "secret recipe" for the Krabby Patty so as to duplicate it and gain more customers, but he has always been unsuccessful. Once, he read a fake recipe for the Krabby Patty which used ground up Plankton, then ran away in horror. By 1979, Plankton first tried to steal the Krabby Patty Formula, belonging to the Krusty Krab. 25 years later, in 2004, it was the 25th anniversary when Plankton tried to steal the formula. He did, or at least a fake one, in Plankton's Army. When Plankton isn't involved in episodes, the Chum Bucket is strangely never seen. History Plankton first opened the Chum Bucket after arch-rival Eugene Krabs discovered the Krabby Patty secret recipe and converted an ailing nursing home into a popular undersea burger joint that it is today. As school pals, Krabs and Plankton were picked on by the "cool kids." Their only refuge was behind the popular local burger joint. They had to sit in back so the cool kids still wanted to eat there. After the joint got shutdown, Krabs and Plankton bought the empty space. Krabs and Plankton then tell their own versions of why they parted ways until Plankton's computer wife tells the real story. The burgers they were making were lousy and each blamed the other. They begin to fight over the recipe they have and who can improve it. The recipe rips in half sending Krabs flying into the shelf full of spices, which all fall in his patty mix. Plankton storms out telling Krabs he would show him one day. This is how the secret recipe was born and the reasoning behind the bitter rivalry. Features The Chum Bucket is also home to it's owner, Plankton. Interior The Chum Bucket features a cafeteria, where food is ordered and eaten. From a door in the cafeteria leads to the Lab Room, in which Plankton has his Labrador on a computer (though this room may no longer exist as it hasn't been seen since the episode Plankton!). From here, the doors lead to the kitchen and Plankton's laboratory/living quarters. The laboratory is where Plankton does his evil experiments and builds his inventions. Plankton also has an office, where he sleeps and writes his evil plans to steal the Krabby Patty formula. Exterior The restaurant looks like a bucket with a hand holding on to the handle of it. Double doors are placed at the front of the structure. The design of the doors are similar to the way doors in hospitals and intelligence buildings are designed. Menu *'Chum Burger' - The Chum Burger was invented by Plankton after he split away from Mr. Krabs. This was the very first item. *'Chum Fries' *'Chum Shake' *'Chumsticks' *'Chumbalaya' (shown as NEW! all the time) *'Chum Chili' *'Chum Pie' *'Chummy Joes' *'Raspberry Iced Tea' - As seen in Spy Buddies *'Bran Muffin '- As mentioned in Spy Buddies *'Prune Danish' - As seen in Spy Buddies *'Krabby Patty' (Plankton's version, seen in The Patty Caper) *'Spicy Chum Surprise '- As seen on Komputer Overload *'Chum Cherry Blast' - Mentioned in Komputer Overload *'Bucket Bubbler' - Mentioned in Komputer Overload *'Chum Nuggets' *'Chum Bucket Supreme' *'Chum Yum!' (Seen on the menu in Chum Caverns) *'Chum Puddle' (Seen on the menu in Chum Caverns) *'Chum Loaf' (Seen on the menu in Chum Caverns) *'Chummy Patties' (Seen in Greasy Buffoons) *'Ultra Chummy Patties with Quadruple Grilled Goodness '(Seen in Greasy Buffoons) *'Crispity Crunchities '(Seen in Greasy Buffoons and mentioned in Back To The Past)